Un reencuentro con el destino
by LaLa W.C. Cullen
Summary: Bella es una chica que vive en Phoenix, pero se muda a un pueblito llamado Forks ya que su papá es policía y lo trasladan ahí, ella recuerda con nostalgia a alguien importante de su pasado.¿se encontrará con él?¿Podrá olvidarlo?TODOS HUMANOS


**Disclaimer: ****Todos los personajes son de ****Stephenie Meyer. ****La historia es mía. Si algo te suena familiar es de los libros de Meyer. Mi historia puede coincidir en detalles mínimos con otras historias que no he leído. Lo unico mio es la trama y los personajes nuevos.**

_**Summary**__**:**_ Bella es una chica que vive en Phoenix, pero se muda a un pueblito llamado Forks ya que su papá es policía y lo trasladan ahí, ella guarda en su corazón destrozado a un lindo y doloroso recuerdo. Al llegar Forks encuentra un pequeño rayo de luz, pero pero cuando ella pensaba que ya se estaba alejando del pasado poco a poco y ya estaba pasando al olvido, algo inesperado sucederá y todo se volverá oscuridad de nuevo, ella ni se imagina que estará más cerca de lo que tanto quiere evitar. ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Se reencontrara con ESO QUE QUIERE EVITAR?¿Podrá olvidarlo?¿O alguien se interpondrá entre ellos?

**Prólogo**

Por fin había llegado al instituto no fue tan difícil despues de todo por que en la entrada decía muy grande "SECUNDARIA FORKS".

Apagué el ruidoso motor de mi camioneta, que para cualquier persona la calificaría como un montón de _fierros viejos_ o un _trasto_ como le digo yo ,y para terminar demasiado lenta, pero para una persona tan patosa, este carro era una maravilla para mí agregando además que no me gusta la velocidad además que yo era un iman para los accidentes.

Bajé del auto y empecé a buscar con la mirada donde era que podía ir a pedir mi horario y mis libros, pero en una milésima de segundo mi mirada se posó fijamente a un descapotable rojo, no era que me encanten los carros ostentosos pero me parecía muy raro un auto de esa marca y precio en un pueblito como este, obviamente era lujoso de ese tipo de carros que los ves y dices "_**Arrg espero que el conductor se choque en el siguiente semaforo"**_; tenia la capota levantada y dentro de ella habían cuatro personas cada una en parejas por lo que vi.

Cuando termine de ver a todos me di cuenta que en la parte de atrás había un chico más, me dispuse a observarlo a él ya que me llamó la atencion que este sólo, y ese fue el peor error que pude haber cometido desde que llegue aquí. Sentí un sudor frió bajar por mi frente, me recorrio un escalofrio de arriba abajo por toda mi espina dorsal y se me escapó un grito ahogado.

-IMPOSIBLE-murmuré, de repente sentí que todo me daba vueltas, me temblaban las piernas y sentí que me faltaba el aire y empecé a hiperventilar.

**_MENTIRA MENTIRA MENTIRA! Esto era una maldita jugada del destino, Esto era mentira, estaba alucinando, era imposible… ¿Por qué a mi?¿Por que a mi? NO, No y NO_**_!_ Me grité en mi fuero interno, **esto era una pesadilla, no era cierto era irreal!**

Mi estómago dio un gran vuelco cuando capture sus ojos, él los abrió desmesuradamente y me observo muy detenidamente, en ese momento solo sentí humedad en mis mejillas y la falta de aire… **MALDITA SEA! NO AHORA NO! NO PODIA DARME UN ATAQUE DE ASMA! ** _"EL"_ me miro con cara confundida, no lo iba a soportar más, puse todas mis fuerzas para dar pequeños pasos y dirigirme a cualquier lugar para calmarme y que mi ataque de asma pase desapersibido.

Pero de pronto escuche una gran bulla de música que se acercaba , voltee a ver y me encontré con un coche negro acercándose se estacionaron a mi lado y bajaron tres chicos altos, de test cobriza y musculosos, todos eran muy parecidos pero reconocí al instante solo a uno _Jacob Black._

Cuando bajaron miraron directamente al descapotable y sus miradas se volvieron duras.

-Muchachos tenemos cuentas que arreglar- con una expresión fría y dura murmuró Jacob…

_Mierda. Ahora no porfavor. La falta de aire se estaba volviendo insoportable, cai al piso con graves espasmos, mi bolso estaba demasiado lejos como para alcanzar mi inhalador…todo se empezo a oscurecer y solo escuche una voz__ muy conocida y desesperada a lo lejos …_

-Bella, que tienes?

**Siiii…! Chicos aquí estoy! Les dije que no me iba a demorar mucho!son exactamente las 11:26 pm, mañana tengo examenes finales y mi papá me castigo! =( pero aquí estoy escribiendo despacito aprovechando que esta durmiendo! Ya he tenido varias falsas alarmas pero felizmente hasta ahora esta profundamente dormido!**

**Quería avisarles que todo no va a ser exactamente igual que a los capitulos que borre, voy a modificarlos un poco pero nose asusten… no va a cambiar casi nada del rumbo que estaba dando la historia…es que despues que publique el primer capitulo el año pasado una semana despues se me ocurrio lo del asma…pero como ya lo habia colgado pues lo deje asi…por la tanto como esoy volviendo a subir los capitulos entonces lo modifique.**

**Ya para terminar rapido antes que mi papá se levante les agradesco a todos los que leyeron mi nota!Vi el trafic y me emocione mucho. Enserio los adoro! Quisiera enviar un doble gracias a **_L-a-G-e-N lOvE girlY__ , __Melanie-Cullen__ , __Please Dream with me_** Gracias chicas se que no tengo muchos reviews pero ustedes me hicieron sentir que mi trabajo valia aunquesea un poco. Espero se cuiden mucho y la proxima semana cuelgo los siguientes capitulos. Las quiere mucho esta autora que se esta dejando la costumbre de ser irresponsable! xD**

¿REVIEW?


End file.
